Party Hard (ANW)
Synopsis While Kelly, Heath and Peter make their way to the market, X claims another victims. Kian tries to be useful for the group, but it has bad consequences. Plot Kelly and Heath are at the gates of Davidson waiting for Peter and the others. Heath says they're going to lose more people. Kelly says maybe so, but they can't lose hope. "We could still get X." Heath shrugs. "Or he could get us." Peter, Trina, Todd, Rick and Violet approach and say they're ready. The group walk down the road. At the market, Vivian is still lying on the table. She refuses to move, feeling useless without her hand. Jane is sitting with Katrina, Maura, Santana, Winston and Connor, saying Vivian can't lead them at the moment. Maura says Marcus wants them to wait for a good time. "I know we all want to kill X, but we can't. Not with his group all around us." Katrina says there's gotta be something they can do. They're all silent, not knowing what to do. Kian and Santana are together behind some shelves, Kian loading up a gun. "I don't care what it takes. He betrayed me and I'll kill him." Kian says. Santana says he'll get killed. Kian shrugs and says, "So be it." Heath and the others walk closer to the market when Josh jumps out and tackles Peter down. Heath aims the gun at him but Sierra yells don't. Kelly asks why she's outside. Josh says he found her while one of X's men was taking her to the camp. Heath asks if he can help them. Josh nods. X has everyone in the market get together for a meeting on how everything is going to work. He then realizes Kian, Heath and Aiden aren't there. He asks them all where they went. Santana sees Kian hiding behind some boxes on a shelf, aiming his gun. X has Tessa point her gun at Jane and counts down from 5. Before Kian can shoot, Santana pulls out her pistol and shoots Jeff in the neck, surprising everyone. Tessa turns to her and knocks her down. X asks Santana, saying he knows she knows where at least one of them are. She says she doesn't know. X smiles and says he believes her. "But there's a punishment for not knowing." He picks up his machete and impales Katrina through the stomach, everyone screaming. Tossing her body down, he asks again. Jane quickly announces she let Heath and Aiden leave. He shakes his head with disappointment and asks where they went. Jane says she doesn't know. Heath yells he's right here and shoots at X and his men. Josh and Trina help some people get out of the building to meet Rick and Violet outside. Marcus and Maura run outside with the others. X and Tessa run to the back and find Vivian has been taken out of the building. X finds Todd running to the door and shoots him, telling his men they need to find them. With everyone at Davidson, Vivian is in a bed, Jane by her side. Jane says she promises to help her as much as she can. Vivian says she can't. Jane tells her to stop being negative. "We'll find a way to help you, damn it!" Jane shouts. Vivian says Jane refused help when Andy died. Jane is silent and says she's moving on from him. Vivian asks how and Jane smiles at her. "I have people like you and Heath and Santana in my life. You're my family now." Aiden awakens to see Heath. Sue says he's finally waking up. "That's a good thing." She leaves them alone. Heath asks how he's doing. Aiden says he's fine now. Heath says they saved everyone from the market. He mentions Katrina's death, Aiden frowning. Maura runs in and tells Heath he needs to get outside. They run outside and Heath sees the community staring at the sky. "It's stopped snowing." Kian says. "It's getting warmer." Everyone's happiness is short lived as a truck slams into the gates, Mister X getting out of one. Co-Stars *Ann Mahoney as Sue *Dahlia Legault as Trina *Ted Huckabee as Todd *Mandi Christine Kerr as Nadia *Mike Seal as Jeff *Austin Abrams as Tim *Mimi Kirkland as Tina Deaths *Jeff *Katrina *Todd *Four unnamed Xs. Trivia *It was confirmed Jai was wrong about the year long ice age. Category:A New World Category:Episodes